Indescribable Love
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: Elliott ran as soon as soon as he could from Seattle. He ended up running right into Ana.
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN FSOG.

A/N: I know I know I have four other stories going but so many requested this pairing I had to do it. Let me know what you think.

EPOV

I can't believe I'm going back to Seattle tomorrow. It has been three years since I left. I have only spoken to my mother once since I left at that was a month after leaving.

The moment I hit eighteen I fled as fast as my legs would carry me. I hated my life there all because my last name was Grey.

I guess I should explain what the fuck I'm talking about.

My name is Elliott Grey. I'm twenty one years old. I was adopted as a baby. I was born in Detroit, Michigan. I'm the oldest of three none of which I'm close. Anyways, I left because being a Grey meant you had to be perfect. All. The. Fucking. Time. I had dreams that didn't include being a snob or some little rich kid riding on daddy's coat tales. I wanted to make a name for myself. I didn't want to have to have my families approval to accomplish it.

So like I said I left when I was eighteen. I cleared out my account and packed what shit I wanted and headed out. That is how I ended up in Savannah. It was hot not a lot of rain basically the complete opposite of Seattle. I found a cute apartment and a job. I started a landscaping business that has grew into one of the most successful businesses in Georgia and I did it all on my own.

Another amazing thing came out of it. I met her.

I had been working on the grounds of a condo development when I seen her. Tiny little thing, long brown hair, big brown eyes, and perfect. The moment I seen her I knew. I forgot I was dripping sweat all I could focus on was her. She told me her name was Anastasia Steele. From that minute on we have been inseparable.

She is the complete opposite of me. I have blond hair, blue eyes, six foot two, two twenty compared to her barely one ten five foot two. I'm loud and she is quiet. I'm messy she likes order. There is one thing we have in common our love and devotion for each other.

We met on Friday and were married on Saturday. What can I say when you know you know.

So why are we going to Seattle. Well Ana's dad lives there and he invited us to spend Christmas with him. I am hoping to visit with out alerting my family I'm there. I know it sounds cruel but I honestly don't miss them at all.

GPOV

Another holiday where Elliott won't be attending. I honestly have no clue where he is or what he is doing. He has always been a rebel thinking he knew what was best for him. He should be living up to the Grey family name not acting like a spoiled child wherever he is.

EPOV

I look down and smile when I see her laying on top of me. I swear to God when she sleeps she is like a spider monkey.

I move the hair out of her face and look at her. I can't believe that she is my wife.

She bats my hand away and I chuckle

"Bad pillow." I laugh harder

"Sorry baby."

"Uh huh sure you El."

"Awww baby I am. But sadly we gotta get up our flight leaves in three hours."

She pops her head up and even with creases on her face and compete bed head she still looks beautiful.

"Shower with me?" She grins

"Baby when in the last three years have you ever showered alone?"

"Mmmm. Good point."

After we shower and then get dirty again and reshower we grab our bags and head for the airport.

CPOV

Fuck I hate this heat. Stupid fucking asshole needed to just sign the papers but no. So here I sit waiting on my jet to be taxied out and refueled. I sit in the chair and watch people go by. When a man across the way catches my eye.

He has longer hair but I am certain that is Elliott. I know I haven't seen him in years but it has to be him. I get up and inch my way closer till I am behind a wall behind him. I see a tiny brunette come up and kiss him. I see he hasn't changed his ways much.

"Did you get everything baby?" He asks her

"Yep. Two waters, chips, your candy bar, and a word cross. All set."

"We have about an hour till our flight boards.

"I can't wait to see daddy it has been to long." He laughs

"Baby he was just here last month." She jets out her bottom lip

"I know."

"Awww my poor baby. How about once we get to Seattle and checked into the hotel we go get dinner and then I give you the best massage ever."

"Mmmm. I love your massages. Especially your naughty ones." He laughs

I watch them walk over to seats near the window. Maybe it's me but they are way to close to have just met each other.

I dial Welsh

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"I need a background check done on Elliott Grey ASAP."

"Yes sir." I hang up and find a seat where I can watch them.

My phone beeps a text message from Taylor saying there is a delay. Good.

EPOV

She yawns

"You tired baby?" I ask as she lays her head on my shoulder and I run my fingers in he hair.

She nods

"You can sleep on the plane ok?" She hums in agreement. I kiss her forehead and watch the planes out the window.

I am excited to see Ray. He is like the father in law every man dreams of. Loves sports, fishing, food, his daughter and me. He is what I wished my dad was like. Instead I got an uptight do gooder.

 _AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 245 TO SEATTLE WASHINGTON IS NOW BOARDING ROWS ONE THROUGH FIVE AT GATE 36D._

 _A/N: Well watcha think? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN FSOG.

EPOV

Fuck that was a long flight damn weather. I have my arm around Ana so she doesn't fall over from exhaustion.

Finally we enter the lobby of the hotel.

"Happy holiday and welcome to the Fairmont. How may I assist you?"

"Reservation under Grey." I watch as she types away.

"Ah yes here you are. Room 739." She hands me the card key

"Come on baby."

She nods

After enter the I pick up my wife who is completely shattered. I lay her on the bed. Take off her boots and jacket. Then pull her jeans off and her sweater. Leaving her in just her socks, panties, and cami. I strip off my shit and join her under the blanket. She snuggles into me and we are both out in seconds.

What seems like only minutes later my phone rings and keeps ringing.

"Stupid alarm" I chuckle

"No baby it's my phone."

"Ignore I'm comfy." She looks up at me with those big eyes.

"Ok. You warm enough?" The girl would be cold in Death Valley.

"Yep. I have my own personal warm snuggle buddy." She giggles

"That is the best sound in the world."

"Really? You like Snuggle buddy? Can I call you that in public?"

"Smartass." I tickle her side making her laugh harder.

The tickling soon turns into a heated round of love making even with the annoying phone ringing.

GPOV

"Grey Residence"

"Hi mom."

"Oh hi Christian? How was Georgia?"

"Interesting to say the least."

"Why?"

"Well guess who I saw?"

"Who?"

"Your eldest son."

"Really? Did he see you? Did you speak? Did he mention coming home?"

"No he didn't see me or anything. I seen him at the airport he was with some woman. "

"Who was she?"

"Not sure my guy couldn't find out a lot because of the holidays. I do have his cell number. "

"Maybe I should try calling him."

"Well he is in Seattle."

"Oh. I definitely need to call him."

He gives me the number and promises to be here tomorrow night for dinner.

I wonder why Elliott is here and he didn't call us. Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise. Oh well.

I call the number multiple times but don't leave a message.

I spend the next three hours calling when finally he picks up.

"This better be fucking important I'm kinda fucking busy."

Well that's rude

"You shouldn't speak like it's quite rude." I hear him sigh

"How did you get this number?"

"Apparently your brother spotted you in Georgia and searched for it. I'm surprised you are in Seattle and didn't call."

"Well thank goodness you have your flying monkey to do your bidding. Yes I'm in Seattle but it isn't to see you. "

"Why are you being like this?"

"What do you want?"

"Come to dinner tomorrow night. You can even bring your little friend with you. The one Christian seen you with." He laughs

"Friend?"

"Yes some woman. Really Elliott you need to have more disgresion with who you keep company with it won't look good for the family if they are not up to par."

"You know what goodbye."

The phone goes dead

APOV

I watch as my sweet funny husband throws his phone slamming it against the wall smashing it into hundred of pieces.

"Elly?" I whisper he whips his head around so fast.

"Oh god baby I'm sorry." He sits on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

I crawl up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my arm.

"What's wrong?" He sighs

"That was my mother."

"How did she get your number?"

"Her personal lap dog Christian gave it to her. I guess he seen us at the airport and reported back immediately."

"I'm sorry babe. Ummm. Can I ask you what happened with you and your family?" He pulls me so I am sitting in his lap.

I was six when they brought Christian home. Until then everything was great normal infact. After that my mom babied him dad became distant because he didn't know what to do with him. Then Mia came the typical little girl. Then in school my life was hell. I had a freak as a little brother. I know it wasn't his fault but it made my life impossible. Then it became Elliott you need to act more like your brother he is respectful and understands his place. I hated it there. I wasn't like them. I liked to laugh and joke and they wanted a child who didn't speak unless spoken too. I was made dress a certain way take certain classes. I was told every day you're a Grey you need to act like it. But that was the thing I wasn't a Grey by blood or by family. I didn't give a shit what people thought. Well it all came to a head right before my eighteenth birthday. I was suppose to be at some charity event in a certain outfit and act a certain way. Well I blew it off to hang out with some friends on the lake. When I got home that night my dad was pissed more then I have ever seen. He hit me over and over. The worst part is my mom and siblings sat there watching. No one said anything as he beat the fuck out. Finally, when it was all over my mom said you brought this on your self Elliott. You made the family look bad.

The next morning I woke up in so much pain. I had bruised ribs, black eye, and bruises all over my body. Six days later I turned eighteen and left. I called once and my mom said I was such a disappointment and that was it I never looked back.

I kiss his neck

"Well fuck them. Let's check out of here and get you a new phone and go stay at dad's he has plenty of room."

"I like that idea baby. I need a normal parental figure right now."

We pack quickly and check out and head to the rental truck and drive towards my dad's.

If I ever get to meet this people I have plenty to say to them.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN FSOG.

EPOV

We stopped at the Apple store and got me a new iphone since I broke mu other one and then we headed towards Ray's.

I shut off the engine to our rented truck behind my father in law's behemoth.

Before I could say anything I hear the door slamming closed and then see her hurdle into her father's arms.

I chuckle

"No it's ok I got it. Please don't worry about me. The pack mule has it." I hear giggling

"Hey son." I smile and turn to see the man I see as my dad. Raymond Steele ex career military man. Six six weighs as much as me but when you see him you see all the features his daughter shares with him.

"Hey dad. We missed you." I reply then hug him

"Me too a month is too long." I chuckle

"I agree." He helps me in with the bags.

After a wonderful dinner Ray goes to bed so he can head out early to go fishing.

I sit down on the couch with my feet up and watch the fire. I hear her turn off the lights in the kitchen and open my arms. She crawls in my lap with her back to my chest. I wrap my arms around one one of the only people who matter to me.

"It's beautiful." She says quietly looking at the oranges and yellows dance in the fireplace.

"Yes it is but no where near as beautiful as you." She smiles up at me and kisses my jaw.

"Are you going fishing with my dad tomorrow?"

"Nah. I think he is going with a friend of his. I'd rather spend my time with you."

"Okay."

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something."

She turns her head and looks nervous.

I kiss her eyebrow.

"Calm down there's nothing wrong." She nods

"I know we have never been one hundred percent careful but I wanna be less careful."

She just blinks at me.

"What are you saying exactly?" She asks as she nibbles her lip

"I wanna start trying for a baby. The business is doing well so money isn't a real issue. We work together so time off not a problem. We have a beautiful home but the biggest thing is we have amazing marriage and love that most would kill for. "

"Yes" she whispers

I stand up with her in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk us in our room which is thankfully far away from Ray's.

I lay her on the bed and slowly remove her clothes. Enjoying every piece of akin that was revelled to me. I kissed her gently and deepen it. Loving the feeling of her tongue working against mine. I lean up and remove my shirt and then my pants.

She runs her fingers down my chest letting my chest hair tickle her fingers.

I kiss her lips then work my way down her body. I run my tongue over her hard nipples and then suck on them gently knowing how sensitive they are. I move down her and place a kiss above her belly button and almost tear up when I think that one day our son or daughter will grow and be nurtured there. Finally, I work my way to her pussy. I spread her legs a little and run my tongue over her wet folds. I suck her clit into my mouth. I see her hands grab the sheet and fist it in her hands. Not being able to take it anymore I give her a seering kiss and line my cock up and press slowly in to her.

"I love you Annie." I kiss her neck and rock in and out of her.

"I love you too Elly"

We make love into the early morning. When we are to exhausted to continue we snuggle under the covers. With her laying on top of me the same way she has slept since the day we got together and my cock nestled inside her leaving our intimate connection intact.

I look up at the ceiling and say the first prayer I have said since I was a child.

 _Dear lord,_

 _I know I havn't said it enough but thank you. You have given me so many amazing things in my life. I only hope that you see that we deserve a child. We will give it more love then anyone could believe. I will give it the childhood I was never able to have. I pray that you continue to look out for Ana and Ray and myself. In God's name Amen._

I fall asleep with my arms wrapped around my wife and feel a peace like I have never experienced.

CPOV

Finally Welsh did his job and got me the background check on Elliott. He tried to tell me with only three days to Christmas that it would be almost impossible. Bullshit!

I sit down at the desk in my home office and look it over.

 **Elliott Trevelyn Grey**

 **Age: 21**

 **Address: 39089 Tree Lane Savannah, GA**

 **Cell- 555-897-3009**

 **Home- 555-897-0199**

 **Place of employment: Owner**

 **Grey Landscape**

 **39090 Tree Lane**

 **Savannah, GA**

 **There are no known loans or debts for the business.**

 **Only three employees listed for business.**

 **Elliott Grey**

 **Anastasia Grey**

 **Jose Rodriguez- Documented worker.**

 **Bank account information:**

 **Checking: 15,840**

 **Savings: 69,045**

 **Relationship status: Married**

 **Length of marriage: 2012-present**

 **Spouse name: Anastasia Rose Steele Grey**

 **Age: 21**

 **Place of employment: Owner, Grey Landscape**

 **Same address as above**

 **Cell- 555-897-1045**

 **Spouse parents:**

 **Ray Steele**

 **Retired Military Unknown rank Unknown division**

 **127 Steele Way**

 **Seattle,WA**

 **555-234-1239**

 **Mother- Unknown. ( No name is on birth certificate other than the father's)**

 **No siblings**

 **Other notes: Home is mortgage free. One car- 2014 Ford f-250-paid off.**

I throw the papers on the desk and pick up the phone. I can not believe he got married to a women who was not approved by the family. Seriously, her father is a noone. Fuck, she doesn't even have a mother. How would she ever be good enough to carry the Grey last name.

"Grey residence." I hear my mother's voice. I know this will kill her. Elliott has always been such a disappointment. I can only imagine her and dad wish they would have chosen a better child to adopt.

"Mom, I have somethings I need to talk to you about."

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the great response to the story.


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

After telling my mother I had things to tell her she invited me over to speak with her and dad. I was also given a little more information from my man about them.

"So son what is it you need to talk about?" My dad asks as he joins my mom on the couch.

"I found out somethings about Elliott."

"Oh like what?" My mom asks with enthusiasm. She is always hopeing he will grow up.

"Well after I see him at the airport I decided to do some digging. "

They nod waiting for me to continue.

"Well he is living in Savannah, Georgia. He owns a business there. Apparently some landscaping mumbo gumbo. But the most shocking thing I found out is that he is married."

My mom gasps and dad shakes his head

"To who? Do we know her?" Dad asks

I shake my head no

"Her name is Anastasia. They own the business together."

"So it was done recently?" Mom asks looking heartbroken

"No mom they were married in 2012."

She starts crying

"That's not even the worst of it. She is a noone. Her family is a noone. Her dad is ex-military. She has no mother listed on her birth certificate. She is not worthy of our name." Dad nods agreeing but poor mom is devastated.

"Do you know how they met or anything?"

"My man did some digging and from what a few acquaintances have said they met while he was working at the place she lived. I'm sorry mom they were married the next day in Las Vegas. The only one in attendance was her father." She sobs again

"Tell me about her father." Dad asks

"Like I said ex-military. Not much is known other than that. I'm told that most likely means black ops or special forces. There is no record of marriage or divorce or anything so no known possible mothers. He lives here in Washington but from his travel records he visits them at least once a month unless they come here which is not often. I have been told that Elliott and Ray are very close. They go fishing and hunting together. As far as I can see he is retired."

"What about there life together any cracks in the foundation so to speak?"

"No. From all the reports they are very much in love. They work together so spend twenty four seven three sixty five together and no problems. Their house and car is paid off. The business is as well. "

"Well we will just have to make them see the error of their ways. One way or another." I sigh shit.

"That's the other problem. I was told before I left some more information that was found. It seems that Senator Drett is her Godfather. I guess him and her father served together or some shit."

"Senator Drett of Washington? Really?" He seems flustered

"Yeah the one in the same. Also I guess Elliott and her are great friends with Congressman Vol from Georgia. They met on vacation a few years ago and have been tight ever since."

"Fuck!" My dad yells before walking out the door.

CRPOV

This isn't suppose to be happening. How could that little fucker do this? He was suppose to... fuck! How will I come up with six million because as soon as he finds out he will want his money back. He told me that the day I took it. He warned me that if anything happened to stop the marriage between Elliott and his butt fucking ugly daughter Carmella he would hold me and only me accountable.

I should have never taken the money but I had to. My secretary as the time was going to go to Grace and tell her I had been fucking her for a year and that she was pregnant if I didn't set her up in life that she seen Grace living. So I went to get a loan from someone I should have avoided a mobster. He told me that be would give me the cash if I made Elliott marry his kid when he was twenty five and her nineteen I agreed. Then the little prick took off and got married fuck my life.

There is no way I can find that kinda cash. If I don't pay he will spill about Sara and Robert to the media who will have a field day with it. I can't ask Christian for the cash he will want to know why I need it. How do I explain to him or my family or the public that Carrick Grey lawyer, father, husband, man running for Governor has a girlfriend and a five year old son who lives three houses down from his wife?

RPOV

I throw my stuff in the corner of the garage and head in the house. It's quiet so I figure they are still sleeping.

I grab a bottle of orange juice and think back.

I love having them visit but I miss them. I'm starting to wonder if it's time to move closer to to them. I can't even imagine being thus far away if and when they ever have children. I want to be a hands on Grandpa just like I was as a dad.

Twenty minutes later my son in law stumbles in the room barely awake. I chuckle when I see his outfit.

"What the hell are you wearing son?" He looks down and snorts.

"My wife thinks it's cute." I laugh harder

"What are those cupcakes?"

"No. They are snowmen." I laugh harder if that's possible.

"I am so whipped." He gangs his head

"Yeah you are." He looks up smiling.

"Ehh it makes her happy. But there is one huge pro to all of it though. You know what that is?"

"No, what?"

"She got you a set too." My mouth hangs open as he leaves the room laughing. Traitor!

A/N: Sorry for the delay real life was hectic.


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CRPOV

I have non fucking idea what to do. My life is turning to shit faster than an winter freeze and all because he had to go and marry so no named whore.

I try calling the number Christian found for him but it has been disconnected. So I take a deep breathe and dial the number for her.

Ring

Ring

EPOV

I was sitting in the room watching a fishing show with Ray when I hear Ana's phone ringing. I get up to answer it since she is passed out in the couch.

"Hello"

"Elliott?"

Jesus H Christ won't these people take a hint.

"What the fuck do you want please tell me so you can get it and then leave me and my family alone."

CRPOV

I can not believe that he actually agreed to meet with me. I hope I can make him see the error of his ways before this all blows up in my face.

I take a drink of my scotch while I wait.

A few minutes later I see him come in. He looks like a common rat. Blue jeans, black hoodie, and boots. His mother would be appalled to see him wearing this.

"Hello son." He snorts as he sits down but doesn't reply me.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" The waitress asks

"No thank you won't be here that long." She nods and walks off.

"So what was so fucking important that you felt the need to call my wife on her unlisted phone number?"

"That's what we need to talk a out. You have to realize she isn't right to carry the Grey name. "

"I would watch what the fuck you say because I have no problems punching you." I sigh

He has become even cruder then he was as a teenager.

"Sorry. It is the truth though. She is a noone yes she has a well known godfather but other then she is just a common girl who seen you as a money horse."

"Are you mother fucking kidding me. You had a background check done on her? How fucking dare you. First off my wife is anything but common. Second she is not some gold digging whore like you associate with. Third she is a better human being then anyone else I know."

My mouth us hanging open how? There is no way he could know.

He laughs

"What thought your whore and bastard kid were a secret? See my father in law may not be a rich man but he has some very well earned skills. So yes I know you have a bastard son who is what now five? And that you still are banging that whore of a secretary. But see I don't care. I just want you to leave my family alone."

"But we are your family."

He laughs again harder this time.

"No see that's where you are wrong. You are just the abusive man who raised me and pretended to be a father in public. Mia is a spoiled little bitch. Christian is a fucked hp child in a fucked up man's body. And please let's not forget mother dearest. The sorry excuse for a mother at that. Who sat there twiddling her fingers as her husband beat his son. So sorry if I could care less about them or your second whore. None of you matter to me. I have the only two people in my life that matter to me."

With that he stands up and turns to leave but turns around again and looks me square in the eyes.

"I would rethink coming near me or my wife again if you ever want in that Governors Mansion."

And he walks out the door.

Fuck I am so screwed.

The next morning we are having a Christmas Eve family breakfast when my phone rings. I excuse myself to answer it not recognizing the number.

"Hello"

"Well I do believe Carrick Grey you have been a bad boy."

Fuck!

"Mario what can I do for you?"

"Cut the shit Grey. I just found out some interesting news. Apparently your boy is already happily married. Congratulations. "

"Thank you"

"Now as for our little arrangement."

"I tried to make him leave her but he refuses." I blurt out and he just chuckles in return

"Now see I don't believe in divorce just a nasty procedure. Anyways my daughter will marry a man who was never with another. So that means our contract is void. You have two choices. One pay the cash and everyone goes away smiling. Or two you don't and the world including your sweet wife finds out you have been fucking your secretary and have a son who lives doors away. So which shall it be?"

"I can't come up with that kind of money please."

"Option two it is. " he hangs up

"Carrick everything alright?" Grace asks

"Yeah everything is fine nothing for you to worry about." She nods and I follow her out.

I take a seat and think about what is going to happen as soon as this gets out.

I will never see the Governor's House.

I will lose most of my assets in a divorce because of that stupid fucking prenup.

I will most likely lose my clients who would want a lawyer who deals with the mob?

I will lose everything I worked for.

I told Grace that boy would be nothing but trouble but no she never listened.

All he ever did was embarrass the family. He always acted like the trash that he shared blood with. A whore who got knocked up by a married man who wanted nothing to do with the bastard kid he created. We should have left him in that orphanage and found a kid who knew what it was to represent a name. But thanks to him I will lose everything all because he couldn't and wouldn't learn to tow the fucking line.

A/N: Sorry there was such a delay real life is hectic. ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN FSOG

EPOV

I blink my eyes squinting from the light blasting through the bedroom window.

We have been home three weeks now and all has been quiet. I really hope that piece of shit learned to stay the fuck away from my wife.

Wait...where is she? I look over and her side of the bed is empty. I get up and shiver why the fuck is it so cold in here?

I look all over and finally find her in the kitchen with the emergency radio.

"What are you doing?" I ask them kiss her head

"I was freezing. I came to turn up the heat but apparently powers out. I guess that blizzard that was suppose to by pass us didn't we got over three feet of snow. Could be days before we get electric."

Hmmmm.

"Ok we can do this. We have camped in the cold before. Let's move into the den it has a wood stove so we will stay worm. Get all the blankets and some warm clothes for us and meet me in there." She nods and of she goes.

I get a box and put a can opener manual of course and some food. I take drinks and bread and some utensils. I also grab the radio.

I walk in the den and see she is setting up our tent we use when we go snowmobiling and camping with Ray. It will help keep us warm.

An hour later we have the tent up filled with blankets and a warm fire going.

We are laying here watching the snow that is still falling outside of our floor to ceiling windows. We are snuggled together under a pile of blankets. Her head is on my chest and I have her wrapped securely in my arms.

"It's so beautiful."

"It is." I say kissing her head

"El?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is one thing you wish you could do?"

"Hmm well I have always wanted to be like those people on the Alaska tv shows who live off the grid. It's just them and their family against nature. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong I love it here. But, I hate the hussel and bussel of everyday life. It just seems so simple there."

"I don't know if I could ever do that. I like my hot showers where a bear isn't watching me."

I chuckle

"I know baby. What about you?"

"I know it sounds old fashioned but I have always wanted to be a stay at home wife and mom. I love that we work together but I would love to be here all day. I want to be a hands on mom not a five to nine mom. "

"Baby, you can do that. I can hire someone to help out. Sooner or later we will have our baby and if you want to be at home with them you can."

"I'll think about it. I don't want to leave you a man down."

MEANWHILE IN SEATTLE

 _RCCZ has just learned that Governor candidate Carrick Grey has been linked to dealings the mob. Sources tell us that he accepted money to hide an illicit long time affair with his secretary. The same affair that led to the birth of a son. Calls have been placed to Mr. Grey but no response. Carrick is the father of billionaire Christian Grey owner and CEO of Grey Holdings in downtown Seattle. Mr. Grey is also the father of socialite Mia Grey. Sources tell us he and his eldest son Elliott have not spoken in years. He is the husband of prominent pediatrician Grace Grey._

 _Grey is a senior partner at SIP,SIP, and Grey. They are located in downtown. It leads us to wonder what other skeletons are in his closet."_

GPOV

I watch the television and I can actually feel my life falling apart.

I can't take the whispering anymore. I race out of the hospital and head home hoping that it is all a lie.

The moment I walk in the door I know it is all true. My husband the man I vowed to love and honor forever is sitting on the couch with his head hung down in shame.

"Tell me it's not true."

"I can't."

"Why? Was I that horrible of a wife to you that you had to turn to her?" I sob

"Oh God no Grace. It was a moment of weekness that got out of control. I never meant to hurt you."

"You lying bastard. Never meant to hurt me? Really? She has your fucking kid. "

"I know all I can is I'm sorry."

"I want you out if this house tonight. I will be filing for divorce tomorrow morning."

"Please Grace can't we try to work if out?"

I laugh

"No. I have been humiliated enough. Go to your whore and your little bastard. But know this by the time I'm done with you that is all you will have. You single handedly destroyed this marriage and this family. I really hope she was worth it. Now get your fucking shit and get out of my home."

He stands up and head towards the steps. He looks back at me.

"I am sorry. This would have never happened if Elliott wasn't such a fuck up."

"What? What's he have to do with this?"

"That's how the mob got involved. I needed the money for her and the kid. I used him as a bargaining chip. He was to marry the guys daughter but he fucked it up by marrying that no good whore. If he didn't screw it up no one would have known and we could have been in the Governor's mansion."

I look at him like he has three heads.

"Are you serious? How could you do that to our son?"

"He has never been my son. He was a mistake from the moment we brought him home. He was useless, defiant, and would never be good enough to live up to the Grey name."

"Why because he wasn't you? You are right he didn't live up to the name if he did he would have fucked is secretary and knocked the whore up just like daddy. That would have made him a chip off of the old block."

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay real life is just hectic. Five kids, pregnant with number six, and husband equals not long enough days. I hope you liked this chapter. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

DON'T OWN FSOG.

EPOV

I look over at Ana she is sleeping peacefully. I turn my attention back to the window. It has only been a day since the storm first started.

We are on the last bit of wood we have. Even trying to conserve it hasn't helped much. If we don't get some soon we will freeze to death.

There is over four feet of snow on the ground and more coming every minute. The radio says this storm is unprecedented.

I know there isn't much of a choice of what I have to do. There is no way to get a wood delivery. We may live on a road named tree doesn't mean there are any actually present.

I watch as she starts to stir then I see her beautiful eyes blink open.

"What's wrong?" She asks as soon as she looks at me.

"We are almost out of wood."

"What do we do El?"

I go over and sit next to her.

"I'm gonna have to try to make it to town to see if there is any or we will freeze to death in our own home."

"You could freeze to death out there and town is over ten miles away."

I sigh knowing she is right.

"I know baby but there's no other option."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"No"

"Yes I am. We are a team and if it is our time we are going together."

I know she's right plus she would be left here by herself in the freezing cold really not much different then going with me. Yeah, keep telling yourself that Elliott.

"Ok, we will go as soon as it starts getting light out."

She nods

We spend the next hour getting ready.

As soon as the sun comes up we head out. The wind is blowing so hard that you can't see in front of your own face do I tie a rope to me and then Ana.

RPOV

How the hell did I end up in a hospital room. A hospital room where my child and her husband are fighting for their lives.

The last three days have been horrible.

This nightmare all started with that damn snow storm.

I seen on tv that Savannah was hit with over five feet of snow and multiple power outages.

Finally, after a few days it cleared up.

I called for hours and got no answer.

That is when Jose called.

He told me he went to check in with them and found a note. He said they had ran out of wood and they were going to town it was dated five days ago.

I flew out right away. I spoke to the police and they started the search it took two days to find them.

They were found four miles from the house, tethered together, and nearly frozen solid in a small clearing on the side of the road. The only reason they were found was because of Ana's neon pink jacket. The same jacket we made fun of for hours for being hideous saved their lives.

Elliott had second degree frostbite on his toes and a few fingers. He was dehydrated. Thankfully, the doctors are sure he will make a full recovery. It will take months to get to one hundred percent.

I hear a groan that pulls me out of my thought. I look up and see him waking up.

I rush to his side.

"Ray?" He whispers wincing.

I grab the cup and straw and bring it to his lips so he can take a drink.

"Just a sip." He nods

When he is done I put it back on the side table.

"Ana?" He questions

I move to the side so he can see her.

"Oh my god."

"Hey, calm down."

"What happened?"

"Well long story short. Searchers found you along the road a few miles outside of town."

"She couldn't go anymore. So we stopped to rest that's the last thing I remember. How is she?" He asks looking at her with tears rolling down his face.

"Well, first you have frostbite on your feet and hands but docs are optimistic." He cuts me off

"I don't care about me how is she?" Just then a doctor comes in.

"Glad to see you're awake Mr. Grey. I'm Dr. Davis."

"Cut the shit please how is my wife?" He yells

"She took the brunt if the injuries. Most likely due to her size. She has second degree frostbite like you. I am not as much worried about the frostbite to her extremities I believe they will heal. What concerns me is that when she was brought in her temp was on seventy eight degrees. They lost her a few times on the way here. We were able to do internal warming along with CPR to get her back. She is stable but from from being out of the woods the next few days are critical. That being said even if she does survive there could be brain damage along with many other problems. But, let's get her out if danger then worry about the rest alright?" He nods.

"Alright, now rest as much as possible."

"Can I be moved closer to her?"

The doc smiles

"Of course."

"Is it safe to touch her?"

"Yes, just don't disturb the warming material."

"Thank you."

"I have learned over many years as a doctor that the touch of a loved one preforms more miracles the medicine does."

With that he walks out a few minutes later a few nurses come in and move his bed next to Ana's.

He reaches out and gently takes her hand.

"God baby I am so sorry. I should have made you stay home. But, you are so stubborn you would have fought me til you won. Fight baby fight. I can't continue in this world with out you. You are the reason I breath. Don't you dare stop fighting to come back to me. No matter what happens I will love you like I always have and always will. I love you so much baby please don't leave me please." I watch helplessly as my strong son in law breaks down in to sobs.

I close my eyes and say a quiet prayer. I pray to God that my daughter makes it and they can live the life they have worked so hard for.

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN FSOG.

EPOV

It has been a horrible three weeks. Three weeks since we arrived here. Three weeks since I have heard her voice.

So here I set at five in the morning holding her hand praying to God she makes it.

I have not left her side. I was released three days after they found us but I refused to leave till she does.

I lift her hand and kiss her hand.

"Hey baby. I'm so sorry. It was stupid to leave the house. We could have died out there. I can't believe that it has been three weeks since I have seen those beautiful eyes. You can't leave me baby. What would I be without you. You are my reason ti exist. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

I put her hand back on the bed and lay my head on it and close my eyes.

I feel a little movement under my head but just ignore it and try to go back to sleep but it happens again.

I open my eyes and raise my head and look up to see her looking at me.

"Baby! Oh God your awake. Are you ok?"

She just looks at me and blinks but doesn't say anything that's when I remember her breathing tube.

I hit the nurses button and she comes in a second later.

"Oh! Let me get the doctor." She runs out.

A few moments later a doctor comes in.

"Mrs. Grey I'm so glad to see that you are awake."

He checks her vitals then her eyes.

"Ok, I have a few questions. Blink once for yes twice for no alright?"

One blink

"Are you in any pain?"

Two blinks

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

One blink.

He goes about checking her mobility and finds no problems till he comes to her right foot.

"Can you feel this Ana?"

He scraps her foot with a broken cotton swab

Two blinks

He does a few more things but nothing.

She starts crying.

I move over to her and kiss her forehead.

"It's alright it could just take awhile for all to be ok. Now, let's get that tube out."

"Ok blow out real hard and keep going till I say stop."

He starts removing the tape then the tube.

"Blow. Blow, blow, good job."

He throws it all away and wipes her face off.

"Take it easy talking and small sips of water." He leaves

I help her get a sip of water and go back to her side.

"I missed you so much baby."

"M-m-missed y-y-you toooo." She stutters out

"I'm so sorry baby this is all my fault."

She shakes her head no.

"Your dad will be back later he went to get some sleep."

"O-o-okay" she starts getting upset.

"Hey, you heard the doctor it will be ok. I love you and we will get through this." She nods.

"B-e-ed with m-me"

"You want me in bed with you?" She nods.

Who am I to deny that request. I kick off my shoes and climb in gently as to not hurt her. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my chest.

"Y-y-you o-ok?" She asks

I sigh

"I'm ok baby. I lost the tip of a toe but nothing to bad. Doctors said I was lucky." She nods.

We lay like that for hours until the doctor comes back in.

I tell him about her speech.

"I would like to do a CT scan and see what's going on."

I nod and half hour later she is taken for the scan.

By the time she gets back she is exhausted and passes out quickly. She was so sound asleep she didn't hear the doctor come in.

"How is she?"

"Well, she has a little damage in the area that controls her speech but I believe with therapy she will do quite well. As for her foot she has some nerve damage but with work she should have full use of it again." I sigh in relief.

"How long will she need to be here?" I ask because I know she hates hospitals says the smell is gross.

"A few more days then she can go home. She will have outpatient therapy."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Grey, you were both very lucky. You are young and in good health that may have been the only thing that saved either of you. It won't be easy she has a long road ahead of her but I think she will do fine."

I thank him again.

Later that night when she wakes up I tell her everything he said. She cries but promises to get better.

GPOV

I actually feel free. I filed for divorce from that son of a bitch.

I have tried to call Elliott multiple times but nothing. I want to apologize and beg for him to let me back in his life. I have left hundreds of voicemails but he never calls back.

After a month I have had enough and fly to Georgia. It will be harder to ignore me if I am standing right in front of him.

I plug in the address in the GPS of the rental car. Within forty five minutes I am driving down a long driveway. It is very beautiful even with all the snow melting. I pull up in front of a nice log cabin style home with a huge wrap around porch.

I walk up the steps looking around and marvel in the beauty.

I take a deep breath and knock.

Nothing

I knock again.

I hear a noise inside so I wait.

Nothing again.

I knock one last time.

This time the door opens revealing a tiny brunette in a wheelchair. Doesn't she know you don't answer the door in pajamas. Especially ones with Spiderman logos all over them and socks up to her knees. Jesus, who is this girl and who taught her how to dress?

"Is this the Grey residence?" She nods but doesn't speak.

"Is Elliott home?" She shakes her head no.

Does she talk at all?

"Is his wife here?" She cocks her head but nods.

"May I speak with her?" She points to herself.

"You're his wife?" She nods

"But, you are in a wheelchair."

She looks down to her lap and frowns but nods.

Just as I am about to say something I hear a door slam shut.

"I'm back baby. I got that stuff you wanted from the freezer." Just then my eldest son walks in the room not looking up but at something in his hand.

"Baby, why is the door open it's still cold outside." Then he finally looks up and scowls.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He grits out.

I don't answer to fascinated in what is happening. She touches his arm and he looks down at her.

"It's ok baby. This is my piece of shit mother. Why don't you go in th kitchen and eat. Your food will be getting cold." She just looks at him.

"It's alright go ahead I'll be in soon." He kisses her forehead and she nods.

He waits till she is in the other room and maneuvers me outside to the porch and closes the door.

"Can't we do this inside it is a bit chilly out here." I ask

"No, we can't. Now, I ask again what the fuck do you want?" I sigh. That language is so horrible.

"I didn't know your wife was retarded." He clenches his fist.

"She's not fucking retarded you moron."

"Then what is with the wheelchair?"

"You wanna know huh? Well a month ago we almost froze to death in a snow storm. I lost half a toe but Ana has speech problems and no feeling in her foot."

"Oh, well I'm glad you are ok for the most part. But, honestly Elliott this would be a good time to get out of this marriage. You don't want to be a caregiver for the rest of your life."

"Get the fuck out of here and never come back you fucking waste of life." With that he goes inside and slams the door.

I have no idea what his problem is but I'll try again in a few days.

EPOV

I am so fucking pissed. How dare she say that shit.

I slam the door and go to head to the kitchen but stop in my tracks. What I see fucking breaks my heart.

Ana is sitting there with her head down but I can see the tears running down her face.

I walk over to her and kneel down so I am eye level with her.

"You heard?" She nods

"You know none of that shit is true right?" She shrugs

"Look at me baby please." She lifts her bead up and I can see the hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Fuck what she said. She is a complete piece of shit just like her husband. I love you and I am nit going anywhere. You are getting better. You know that the test show it. Your speech is getting better. Even though you refuse to talk to anyone but me and your dad. You are my wife Ana. Remember our vows? Better or worse. Sickness or health. Till death do us part. Well baby yeah things were bad but we are both here and I refuse to live a day without you. You will heal fuck you are healing. Do you want to leave me because I have half a big toe? Does it make you love me less? "

"No" she whispers

"That's right baby. You will always be the love of my existence. It doesn't matter if you are in a wheelchair or standing on both your feet. It won't matter if your speech stay the way it is. I love you for you not that other shit. I love you because you are sweet, loving, sexy, and my best friend. That other shit is just the wrapping on my favourite gift. It doesn't matter because at the end of the day I still get to hold you. I still get to love you. I still get a future with you."

She kisses me gently on the lips.

"L-love you -el."

"See best sentence ever."

A/N: Yes, I know snow there might be a slim chance but as South Carolina's shown us anything can happen. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

DON'T OWN FSOG.

EPOV

It has been three months since the accident and I am still trying to figure out how everything went to shit so quickly.

Ana was doing so well. The physical therapy was hard on her but she fought the pain and gained full use of her foot again. She is now able to walk on her own with out assistance.

As for her speech that was a whole other ballgame. She still stumbles over some words but not like she use to. No, that wasn't the bad part. The part is she is now so self conscious she rarely speaks. She will only answer if asked a question that she can't shake her head yes or no too.

She never leaves the house unless it is to go to therapy or to see the doctor. We haven't made love since she came home. Last week she even took to staying in the guest room.

Deciding I need to clear my head I go for a walk. I end up at the small cottage that is on our property and also the place Ray stay when he is in town. Thankfully he arrived last night because I need someone to talk too.

I knock

The door opens and see he has his pajamas still on and a cup of coffee in his hand.

He takes one look at me and sighs then gestures for me to enter. I wait till he closes the door and then follow him to the kitchen.

He pours me a cup of coffee and hands it to me as we sit at the kitchen table.

"You look like shit son." I laugh

"I know." I reply

"So wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Ray, I'm not sure what to do here. "

He doesn't say anything just waits for me to continue.

"She refuses to talk. She won't leave the house. She is now staying in the guest room." I put my head in my hands and cry.

"Have you talked to her?" I shake my head no

"She wouldn't respond anyways. I'm losing my wife and I don't think I can do anything about it." I tell him.

He sighs

"Go talk to your wife. She needs you. Even if she isn't acting like it. Trust me she is a stubborn shit but fight her on this."

I nod and thank him and head back to the house. I need to do this.

I walk in and see her in the kitchen making tea. She turns when she hears me enter the room but doesn't say anything.

"Ana we need to talk." She looks at me and waits.

"Fuck. What has happened to us. We had a great marriage. We loved each other unconditionally. I know what happened to us was all my fault. I feel guilty about it ever mother fucking day. I know I have to live with that guilt. What I can't live with is you pulling away from me. I understand that you are pissed at me about everything that happened. Yell at me. Hit me. Anything. I hate that my wife the one woman in this world who means more to me than anything else. The one woman who is the the love of my life. That woman hates me. That she would rather sleep on a fucking pull out couch in a guest room then sleep next to me in our king size bed . That is like a knife in my heart. Knowing that woman would rather be closed off in her own body then to fucking talk to me is guy wrenching. I know what happened was horrible. Fuck I know that I almost lost you because of my own fucking stupidity. Now I get to watch you purposely make me lose you all over again. If you want a divorce ask for it. If you don't love me tell me. If you hate me then fucking tell me. Please anything I can't take this anymore." I am breathing so hard that I sit down and sob. It is all to much and I feel like I am losing my mind.

Then the best thing ever happens I feel to warm arms wrap around my neck as she steps in between my legs. She lays her head on my shoulder. I grab her and pull her to me. I sigh in relief has it really been that long since I have gotten to hold her like this?

"I'm sorry El. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to do what was best for everyone. I'm damaged. I don't want to embarrass you so I opted to stay out of the public eye. I stumble over words if I'm tired. People will feel sorry for you because you are stuck with me. I thought about what you mom had said when she came after the accident. That maybe you would be better to get rid of me. So, I tried to make it easier. I never blamed you for anything. I made the choice to go with you when you told me to stay here. I love you so much. I do it has been so hard to be away from you. I just want you to be happy and I thought you would be if I was gone."

I pull her back and see she is crying.

"Baby, how could you ever think that. I love you. Fuck what that piece of shit said. Fuck what anyone says. You are never an embarrassment to me. Please never do that shit again."

"Never."

I kiss her for the first time in months.

"Make love to me." She whispers against my mouth. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. Yeah I don't need to be told twice.

After we are both naked I slip into her warmth.

"I love you so much baby." I tell her as I slowly rock in and out of her.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." I lean down and kiss her until we both find our release.

That night we fell asleep together in our bed. Finally, for the first time in months I actually feel like I have my wife back.

A/N: So watcha think? Ok need to do a bit of self promotion lol check out Everlasting Love by Dahlia Sellers on Amazon.


	10. Chapter 10

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

I look around the yard and smile. Summer time is my favorite of all the seasons. Everything is new and fresh. I finish opening the windows to let the warm air in.

The only thing I miss is El. We sat down and discussed what we were going to do. He was almost a hundred percent healed where I was still recovering. I agreed with him that I was not ready to go back to work as of yet. So he hired a new guy to help out and I am staying home. Since our hiccup after the accident our relationship has thrived and has made our relationship so much stronger.

I walk into the kitchen to make some sweet tea for El when he gets home. He is absolutely addicted to the stuff and on a hot day like this he will love it. Just as I make it to the doorway the doorbell rings.

GPOV

It has taken hours upon hours of counselling and a hefty pay off but my marriage is back on track. His little whore and the bastard kid are gone along with three million dollars of our money. Her house was sold along with ours since it is impossible to show my face in the neighbourhood let alone the state. So we moved to Florida. Always sunny , warm and very beautiful. Carrick he knows one step out of line and the divorce is back on. Now it was time to get my eldest son to tow the line and become an active part of this family.

"Turn right up ahead and we will be there." I tell my husband.

We are paying Elliott and his whore a visit. She will be gone peacefully or by force but one way or the other she will be gone.

APOV

I look down the hallway to the front door and see Elliotts mother and a guy standing on the porch with her Feeling very uneasy I grab my phone and text Elliott.

 _Your mom and I believe your dad are here._

 _I'm on my way_.

I pocket my phone and take a deep breath and answer it.

"Hello" I say as I open the door.

"Ahh just who we were looking for." His mother says as they both push past me and head to the living room. Please hurry El.

I walk in to the room and see them sitting on the couch with papers laying on the coffee table. I sit down in the chair and wait for one of them ti speak.

"What is it going to take for you to end this marriage?" His mother asks me.

I know my mouth is hanging open I can't believe she just asked me that

"Nothing."

She claps her hands and smiles then I figure out what she is so happy.

"Nothing as in nothing will ever be enough for me to leave Elliott."

His dad laughs

"Please little girl. Every whore has her price. So what is yours?"

Did he just really call me a whore? Really? You were the one fucking your Secretary not me.

"I'm not sure how you come up with that I'm a whore. But, Elliott is the only man I have ever and will ever be with."

He shakes his head

"Honestly, do you expect us to believe that? Yes, you have a few well placed friends and family but not enough to excuse your gold digging way. My wife told me about how you almost got our son killed. I think that right there should be enough for divorce hearings if not a court case." His dad tells me. What the fuck? His he on drugs?

"What the did you just say to my wife?" I jump and let out a squeak at the sound of Elliott's angry voice.

"Son, I was just explaining to the girl what was going to happen." Elliott looks at me as he approaches the chair.

"You ok baby?" I nod.

Yep, I'm ok but I think your mom and dad are bat shit mother fucking crazy but yep I'm all good. Yeah better keep that to myself.

He kisses my head and turns back to his parents.

"Huh." Huh? Huh what? That's all you are going to say El?"

"I see you took back the lying cheating bastard. How's the other fam?" He asks as he sits down on the arm of the chair and holds my hand.

"Now Elliott you were raised better than that. Your language makes you sound like a drunken sailor. As for your father we worked things out. But, that is something to discuss privately being as it's a family matter. Now we are here to get this marriage taken care of. It is high time you return to your family and take an active role in it. You have had enough time to sow your wild oats and it stops today." His mother tells him.

"First, this is our home and I will talk however the fuck I want. As for the rest taking him back shows your just as stupid as he is. Seriously, he was sticking his dick in the nearest slut and you act like what he did wasn't anything major. Whatever. But, my marriage is not any of your business. It will never your business. I have no plans on changing my marital status no or ever so you wasted your time coming here. Now, I think it's time you leave. I also recommend that you don't come back because next time I won't be so fucking nice." He stands and makes sure they leave and locks the door behind them.

A few seconds later he is kneeled in front of me.

"You ok baby?"

"Yes, thank you for coming home so fast." He pecks my lips

"No problem baby. So how are you feeling?"

"Ok, the nausea stopped and I had a slice of toast with some tea."

"Well I'm glad I don't like you being sick even if is only temporary."

"It's all worth it."

"Yes it is because in seven months we get to hold our little guy."

I giggle

"You do know that it may be a girl right?" He kisses my belly.

"Doesn't matter. I will love him or her no matter what because they are going to be the best part of both of us."

"I love you El." He leans up and kisses me soundly.

"I love you to Annie and I love our little nugget no matter what."

A/N: He he he... duh duh duh. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long.


	11. Chapter 11

DON'T OWN FSOG.

EPOV

There are men that say fishing, hunting, or even football are their favourite thing. As for me my favourite thing in the world is watching my pregnant wife getting round with our baby. She is just entering her fifth month and because she is so fucking tiny she looks like she is full term with twins instead of just carrying our son. That's right our son. We even agreed on a name already Alexander James Grey or AJ will be joining us in around four months and I can't fucking wait.

I smile when she snuggles closer to me and continues her nap. She is exhausted after a full day of shopping since we finally agreed on a theme for little mans nursery fire trucks.

Everything has calmed down since the visit from the gruesome twosome. We haven't heard a peep from them and that is perfectly alright with me. Hopefully they finally understand that I want nothing to do with any of them. My opinion I feel my dad got off easy but my mom is all about what the outside world sees.

"Ugh I need to pee again." I chuckle at her announcement.

"Shut it Grey. Your kid is playing volleyball with mommy's bladder."

I stay quiet but watch in amusement as she tries to get off the bed.

She huffs and then growls causing my attempt at hiding my laughter to fail.

"What the hell?" She growls again

"Let me help you baby." I get up and help her out of bed. She kisses me on the jaw

"Thanks oh gotta go." I can't help but chuckle as she waddles into the bathroom at a very increased speed.

Personally I can not wait to see her when she is full term.

A few minutes later she comes out looking much better.

I pull her to me as much as I can and she giggles.

"I look like I swallowed a beach ball can you image what I'll look like in a few months?" She asks

"As beautiful as ever that's what." I lean down and kiss her turning her so I lead us to the bed. I break the kiss and scoot up the bed until my back hits the head board.

"Come here baby." I hold my hand out to her and help her straddle me. This right here is exactly why we sleep in the nude.

My cock jumps when it feels how wet she is.

"I love you." I tell her as I start ti suckle her tit. Her hands go to my hair.

"So sensitive...oh babe that feels so good." Her head goes back and I can feel her hair against my balls.

"I can't wait until I can drink from them and watch our son feed from them." I may be a sick son of a bitch but I'm not ashamed to say that it is a huge fucking turn on to think about sucking my wifes tits as her creamy sweet milk coats my tongue.

"Put me in baby and ride me." She lifts up a little with my help and I moan as she sits down gently on my hard cock. I can not stop the moan that comes out as I watch my wife bounce up and down on me. This is the woman I dream of spending every one of my days with.

"ELLIOTT!" She screams out as she coats my cock in her release. I grab her hips and starts thrusting up into her rushing towards my own end. She lays her head on my shoulder as I empty myself inside her warm pussy.

I kiss her forehead and help up get cleaned up. We spend the rest of the day just watching reruns.

GPOV

After our impromptu visit to Elliott and his live in whore I opted for a different strategy. I have decided to lay low for a few months and then show up with his new wife to be. Carrick and I spoke at length and agree that it is in the best interest of everyone involved that he divorce and marry a more appropriate woman. Then all of our children will be with significant others that are from their class in life. Mia recently started seeing a man who us the eldest child of a former president. Christian is now engaged to a fellow CEO she owns a very lucrative woman's clothing line.

As for the woman that is to be our eldest son's wife she is the daughter of a long time friend. She is shy, knows her position, and agrees to the terms of being in our family.

This woman is well suited to bare my grandchildren not some no named daughter of a single blue collar father. My grandchildren are to raised with pedigree and sophistication. They need to reared with the proper nannies and tutors not left to wither away in public school.

I feel that once I lay that out for Elliott he will finally see the error of his ways and agree to a quick and easy divorce.

I walk into the study where Carrick is at.

"I booked our flight we leave at six tomorrow morning."

"I'll be ready dear."

I walk back to my bedroom to pack and call Buffy to alert her of our travel arrangements.

The following day the rest of the children and their significant others are joining us. By then Elliott should be back under our roof and I plan to celebrate it with a family dinner. At which we can also make plans for his house, vehicle, and business in Georgia. He will be now working for Christian at the new GEH located here in Florida. We bought the house next to us for him and Buffy and recently purchased him a sleek black sportscar.

I'm so excited that my family is finally one again. I never thought Elliott would be a part if it again but after Carrick's little indiscretion we need to be united as one.

A/N: Up next the family showdown. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

DON'T OWN FSOG.

GPOV

As we pull out from the airport I decide now is just as good of a time as any to explain what is expected of her to Buffy.

"Now dear you must remember that you are not to speak unless spoken to. My son needs to see that you can be quiet when it is needed. Now as for the woman ignore her. This divorce will be quick and easy since we already have the papers. "

"Yes ma'am. Do I look okay to meet him?" She asks I turn to see what she has on since I didn't pay attention earlier.

"It's fine but next time please have a cardigan on over your blouse it will make your outfit look more polished." I tell her. I can absolutely see she will need some finishing classes before she and Elliott marries.

We finally pull into the driveway and I even have to admit it us a very cute home bur no where near the caliber a Grey should bs living in. I see a huge truck in the driveway honestly why is it the moment a person steps in the south they have to buy a truck. I wonder if that's when they start saying ya'll and acting like rednecks. It makes me start to wonder if I will need to send Elliott to some finishing classes if his own.

As soon as we get on the porch you could hear sounds coming from inside the house.

"Oh my I thunk someone's hurt." Buffy says and Carrick just snorts. I silence the both with one look. Buffy will learn but Carrick knows after all the pain he has caused that he is to not speak unless I ask him to.

EPOV

It has been a wonderful day if I do say so myself. My very pregnant wife is also my very pregnant very horny wife. We have made love in the bed as we woke. Then there was the blowjob in the shower. We ate breakfast well she did I ate her. That led to a sticky blowjob thanks to the syrup she used on her pancakes.

Even after all those rounds I could still feel myself getting hard as I watched her in front of the stove making grilled cheese for lunch. I knew under my button up shirt she was wearing she was completely naked. If I closed my eyes I could picture those growing tits, that bare mound, and her swollen belly where our little A.J. rested safe and sound.

I couldn't take it anymore. Standing up making my way behind her. I flicked the stove off and she giggled. Yeah she knew what I wanted. Pulling her face around gently to take those lips. I freed myself and pushed into her making her head fall back on my shoulder. In, out, in, and out we never spoke there were no words needed. The only sounds were my grunting and her moaning. She was so close to cumming that I could feel her fluttering around my cock. That was until someone gasped. I looked over my shoulder and seen those fuckers in our h ok me uninvited. I pulled out and tucked back in.

"El?" She questioned so I guess she didn't hear them.

Leaning down I whispered in her ear so only she would hear me.

"We have company. No no don't turn around. Go upstairs get dressed and meet me in the living room. This ends today. I love you and I will always love you and A.J. so never doubt that. " she nods

"Wait till we leave the room and then go I don't want anyone seeing how beautiful you are like this." She nods again and I kiss her neck and run my hand over her belly.

I turn around not really fucking caring that I'm only in jeans and nothing else.

Walking towards the living room I know they will follow which will give Ana the ability to get dressed.

I sit down in the chair and just wait to see what vile shit they want to spill today.

Hmm I see as they sit down on the couch that some homely looking blond sits between them. I can't help but to smirk. Really?

"What do you want?" I ask in the cold voice Ana says I get when I'm pissed.

"Elliott you have guest don't you think you should put a shirt on?"

"First, to be a guest you have to be invited which you are not. Second, nope no shirt needed. Now I repeat what do you want?" I ask getting more and more annoyed.

"Well we came here for a few reasons. First let me introduce you to Buffy she comes from a very prominent family. "

"And?"

"As I was saying Buffy understands her place and she also understands what it takes to be in this family. There is a position with Christian's company waiting for you and a home near ours in Florida. I've taken the liberty of speaking with a realtor and he believes that we can sell this place very fast. Your father has drawn up the divorce papers as well."

"What the fuck are you talking about? "

"Elliott dear you need to be with someone fitting of carrying the Grey last name. This needs to happen so you can bare children with a suitable woman. You have had your fun slumming it but now it's time to grow up."

Before I could say anything in walked Ana. She looked cute as hell in yoga pants and my shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was free of any makeup. I held my hand out and she looked relieved as she made her way to me. As soon as she was close enough I pulled her yo my lap laying my hands on our son.

"Buffy is it? I am being honest with you run. Run as fast as you can before these vile people sink their claws in any further. As for the rest. We are not selling our home now or ever. As for finding a suitable woman well as you can see I have. Ana is my world and I would rather die then go a moment without her. Also you don't need to worry about my children because you will never be allowed in the same room as them. You are the devil personified. "

My mother being how she is ignored me all together and continued on.

"Well this complicates things a bit. I can probable find someone that is willing to do an abortion this far into the pregnancy. " I lost it. I stood and sat Ana on the chair.

"Get the fuck out of our home. The next time I see you it will be to make sure you are both dead. That the world has finally gotten rid of some if the garbage that is polluting it. My life, marriage, and child is of no business to you. Now like I said get the fuck out of my home now."

They stood

"We will call you in a few days after you calm down and have time to think about all of it." My mother says.

"Fuck are you listening to me? I don't need any fucking time to think anything over. I love my life. I love my job. I love my wife and our baby. She is the reason I am happy. There is no happiness without her. I don't want some woman like you. I don't want a woman who never has opinions or who lets her husband humiliate her and forgets it ever happened. I love that Ana has a voice and isn't afraid to use it. I love that she is willing to go out and get her hands dirty helping me when needed at work. I love that she hates manicures and prefers to paint her own nails. Or how she likes to wear crazy socks because her feet are always freezing. Then there is the way she looks at me like I can fix or do anything in the world. She looks at me to provide and protect her even though she can do all of that herself. When she told me she wax pregnant it made all the shit I had to deal with when I lived at home. That was what lead me to her and if nothing else I owe you a thank you. So thank you for fucking hitting me over and over and for no one doing a damn thing about it. I know you don't understand this but try. I love my wife and baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not marrying Buffy or what ever her name is. What I want is for you to leave and never come back. If it helps you to do it pretend I'm dead fuck pretend I was ever your son. Either works gor me because I forgot about you a long time ago. When my kid asks about their grandparents. I will tell them about Ana's father. He is a man that I want my kid to look up to not some cheating piece if shit. Not a woman who thinks she is some fucking twisted June Cleaver wanna be. As for my so called siblings I would rather my kid look up to a stranger then them. So heed my words I don't want you in my life now or ever. I don't want to see you or talk to you. Now please leave."

I walk over and pick Ana up and go into the den and let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding when I hear the front door close. I feel a little hand on my cheek making me look at her.

"I love you so much El." She kisses me

"I love you too baby. Now where were we before their rude interruption?" She giggles as I start stripping her out of her clothes.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I hope you liked it. Thanks for the great reviews and support for this and all my stories.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own FSOG.

EPOV

This has to be the most annoying dream I have ever had. Something keeps poking my forehead.

APOV

I swear to God I love this man but I'm going to kill him.

I have poked him, hit him, and yelled his name and nothing. Grrrrrr.

Uhhhhh! I grab my stomach when the pain starts again.

Having come to the end of my rope I pinch his nose to cut of his breathing. He jumps up coughing.

Yeah that got your attention didn't it big boy.

"Jesus Christ Ana! Why the fuck are you trying to kill me?" I snort

"Well since I am about to push our son out I thought huh why not wake up my HUSBAND!"

I watch as his eyes widen with understanding.

"Shit!" He started running around throwing on clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I just cocked my eyebrow at him.

By the time he finally gets dressed, grabs the bag, and is ready to go he stops in front of me.

"Um you do know you are covered in pee right?" Throwing my hands in the air I quickly change and really wonder if this is a train wreck about to happen.

EPOV

Six hours and still nothing so all we can do is sit and wait.

"Uhhhh" she grips my hand through another contraction. I am going to need an x-ray when this is done.

"Breath baby just breath." I say rubbing her leg.

Yeah apparently the wrong thing to say.

Her head snaps to me like she is straight out of a horror movie.

"Open your mouth one more time and I will stab you do you understand?" I just nod because truthfully she is scary as fuck.

For the next two hours I don't say anything which again was the wrong thing to do.

"You hate me. I'm fat, ugly, and all sweaty and you hate me." She starts crying

"No baby I don't hate you. " she sniffles

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"You told me not to or you'd stab me." She cries again

Oh please hurry up AJ mommy is losing it.

"You would be better with that weird girl your mom wants you with. She'd never want to kill you. She would probably fetch your slippers like a dog. She would never be sweaty and gross."

I roll my eyes and kiss her temple.

"Baby I have never wanted anyone but you. And you are beautiful even sweaty and gross as you call it because you are bringing our son into this world. "

Finally after twelve hours it is time to push.

"Ok Ana I want you to push while your husband counts to ten." The elderly looking doctor says.

I hold one leg when the nurse holds the other.

I count yo ten at least six times before I hear it the greatest sound in the world. The smallest little cry.

"It's a boy. Good job Ana." I kiss her wet forehead and watch as the clean him up.

"He's just being checked out all normal. Ok Ana one more big push and then we can get you cleaned up." After another few pushes she delivers the after birth. Luckily she doesn't need stitches.

"Do you have a name picked out?" The nurse asks as she hands Ana the blue bundle.

"Alexander James Grey." I tell her but never taking my eyes off my wife and son.

"Well Alexander weighs in at six pounds ten ounces and is twenty inches long. " she tells us before she leaves closing the door behind her.

Sitting down on the bed I gently kiss his forehead.

"He's so perfect." She whispers.

"He is. You were amazing baby." Kissing her gently as not to disturb the baby.

"Sorry for anything I said." Chuckling I just smile

"Forget it."

 _ **TIME JUMP ONE YEAR LATER**_

"Dada" I can't stop the smile that appears on my face when I hear my little boys voice.

Getting up I see him toddling into the office where I was working on invoices.

He starts giggling as soon as I scoop him up.

Little hands smash my cheeks together making my lips pucker and with a giggle he gives me a wet kiss.

I chuckle.

"Thank you little man where's mama?" He giggles then yells.

"MAMA MAMA MAMA." I hear her laughing from the kitchen.

"Ok buddy let's go find mama."

I walk us down the hall to the kitchen where I see my beautiful wife making dinner.

AJ wiggles letting me know he wants down so I let him go and he is off to his blocks.

I make my way to her kissing her neck and lay my hands on her swollen belly.

"How my girls?" She snorts

"Kicking the hell out of my kidneys." I laugh

"So not funny." She lays her head back on my shoulder.

"Sorry baby. I love you."

"Love you too dinners almost done. So if you want to wrangle the monkey and get his hands washed." Kissing her neck again I release her.

"Sure baby."

This pregnancy was a complete surprise to both of us. She had gotten a cold and was prescribed antibiotics. Apparently the screwed with her birth control. So six months after AJ's birth we found out she was definitely pregnant. Two months ago we found out we were having twin girls. Thankfully Ana has had a very easy pregnancy.

As for my parents it seems like the restraining order finally got them to understand I didn't want them in my life but I don't believe we have seen the last of them.

GPOV

I still can not believe that he got a restraining order against is. Since it's been over a year since I contacted him Christian volunteered to have his guy do some digging that's how I ended up at the dining room table looking at the file that he just dropped off.

So the whore had the kid and going by the picture thankfully he looks identical to Elliott. It will make it easier when he is placed with a new family.

I know she has brainwashed him so it might take some hard love to get him to see the truth.

All thoughts stop when I see the picture of the whore. I turn it over to check the date thinking it's an old picture but it's nit it's barely a week old.

She's pregnant. Again.

This has to stop now one way or the other.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for the great reviews. You guys rock.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

It took a few weeks but I finally found someone who could help me rid the Earth of that whore.

I sat waiting in a small restaurant outside of Atlanta waiting for my new best friend.

Finally after thirty minutes he walks in.

He looks around the small space and when he sees me in my previous described outfit he heads my direction and slides into the booth directly across from me.

"Let's get down to business." He says

"Of course. What exactly do you need to know?" I ask since I'm not sure.

"What's the target's name?" He says taking out a small notebook and pen.

"Anastasia Grey." He nods

"Tell me what else you know."

"I don't know her daily routine or anything but the have a home not far from Savannah. She's married to my son I don't want him injured at all. She may have a small boy with her I don't care one way or the other if he is injured or not."

"Ok anything else?" Hmmm

"Oh she is pregnant."

He looks up at me.

"Usually I don't hurt women especially pregnant ones and have never hurt a kid."

Like I actually care.

I snort.

"It's nice to know that you have such high moral standards. But for what you are charging me you need to do what I'm hiring you for no exceptions." He nods

"Sure. As I said it's half now and half after." I nod and reach into my purse and take out the envelope with the money in it. I slide it across the table.

"Thirty thousand." He takes the envelope and proceeds to check to make sure I didn't shirt change him.

"I'll be in touch when it's done." With that he stands up and leaves.

All I can do is smirk. It won't be long until that bitch is gone and I can have my son back and start to erase all the problems she has caused.

"Can I get you anything else ma'am?" The waitress asks as she refills my cup of coffee.

"Yes a piece if apple pie and a scoop if ice cream. I feel like celebrating." She nods and walks away.

EPOV

What the fuck? I increase my speed as I fly down our driveway when I see three vehicles that can't be anything but unmarked police cars.

I slam my truck in park and jump out but I'm stopped before I can enter the house.

"You can't go in there sir." Some teenage looking police officer tells me.

"Oh my god my wife and son are in there are they ok? Please oh my god." I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

"Mr. Grey?" He asks

"Yes. Are the ok?" He radios someone and then waves me forward. I race into the house.

"ANA!" I yell out as I see her sitting on the couch holding AJ as best as she can with her bump."

I run over and start checking her and AJ to make sure they are ok.

"Hey were ok shhh calm down." She says putting her hands on my face.

"I thought I lost you." I say kissing her and AJ over and over.

"Never baby never." I pull my son on to my lap and pull her closer to me.

I turn to the two men sitting in the living room with us.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"Detective York and this is my partner Detective Paul. As we were telling your wife it seems that your mother Grace Grey tried to hired someone to kill her. Thankfully she contacted an under cover police officer. "

"Jesus Christ. Is she arrested? Please tell me she's arrested."

"It's happening now. We just thought you should be made aware of it. She along with your brother a Christian Grey should be arrested within the hour." I nod trying to get my mind wrapped around all of this.

They stand up and leave.

"I'm so sorry baby." I tell her my voice not raising above a whisper.

"Buddy why don't you go play with your trucks." She says and he takes off to his toy box.

As soon as he's out of hearing distance she jerks my face towards her.

"Now you listen right now Elliott Grey. What those monsters do have no bearing in you. They have made their choices and now have to live with the consequences." I nod

"I know. It's just when I pulled in all I could think about was someone hurting you, AJ, and the girls. I love you so much it hurts." She kisses me gently.

"Me too baby I could never ask for a better husband and father."

GPOV

Christian and I are having a quiet lunch when there is a commotion by the hostess stand. I turn and look and see four officers entering. I think nothing about it until the stop at our table. My heart drops.

"Grace Grey?" I nod

"Please stand up ma'am. " I do as he asks. As soon as I'm on my feet they are pulling my arms behind my back and handcuffed me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Christian demands

"You are under arrest for the solicitation of murder. You have the right to remain silent anything.." he continues on and on. I gasp when I see Christian being cuffed and read his rights too.

We are placed in separate cars and taken to the police station to be booked. By the time I'm placed in a holding cell I feel like a common criminal. There's ink on my fingers, I've been photographed, and stripped search. I can't wait till my lawyer gets ahold of these morons. How dare they think they can place in with drug addicts and hookers. I wouldn't doubt some of these women don't know my whore of a daughter in law.

"So what are you in here for Grandma." I look up to see who's speaking to me. It's a huge woman who has facial hair. Shouldn't she be with the men?

I ignore her.

"I asked you a question." She repeats.

"Leave me alone I don't associate with people like you." I tell her and go back to looming out the cell door. That is until I'm pulled up off the bench by my hair. I scream because it hurts and then she punches me in the stomach.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Is all the animals seem to be able to yell over and over.

By the time the guards get there she has hit me over a half dozen times and I can see blood on the floor when she let's me drop as the officers enter the cell.

"On your knees." The yell holding yellow gun looking items.

I'm unable to move since it hurts so bad but I do watch in horror as snake fang looking things hang out of my attackers chest as she bellows and hits the floor. That's the last thing I see before I black out from the pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

Yesterday I was found guilty on all my charges and today is my sentencing. It's been ten months since mine and my mother's arrest.

To this day I will never understand why the hell I went along with her idea to get rid of that girl. No, I didn't try to hire the killer. Truthfully the district attorney was right I did give her the money for him knowing exactly what she was planning.

Since the arrest everything I worked and sacrificed years of my life for was gone. Grey Enterprises was gone. My hones and money gone. Thanks mostly to a civil lawsuit filled by my brother and his wife.

As for the rest of my family. My mother was sentenced yesterday after being found guilty on a charges. The jury only took an hour to comeback unanimous on guilty. She was sentenced to sixty years with eligibility for parole in thirty years. My lawyer told me that my little sister committed suicide a few days after our arrest. Apparently she swallowed a whole bottle of Xanax and sleeping pills and never woke up. She was found by the housekeeper. Her note said she knew she couldn't handle life on her own. My father well he disappeared. Well not really I know where he was thanks to the newspapers I've seen in the library. He went to be with his ex secretary and their kid. The paper said he was spotted with them the day following the arrest. I guess we all see where he really wanted to be.

As for my brother well he has been sitting in the courtroom everyday since my trial started six days ago. He is always alone. I'm not sure where his wife is or if they are still even together.

I watch as the judge enters the room.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Atom." The bailiff says making the whole court room rise.

As soon as the judge sits he bangs his gavel.

"All be seated. We are here for the sentencing of Christian Trevelyan Grey. Mr. Grey was found guilty yesterday. Today we will hear from the defendant and any victim statements. Mr. Grey I am told that you wish not to read any statement is that correct?" He asks.

"Yes your honor that is correct."

"There is only one victim statement and that is to be read by Mr. Elliott Grey husband of Anastasia Grey. Mr. Grey please step up to the podium and give your statement." I watch as my brother stands and walks to the podium.

"Thank you your honor.

My name is Elliott Grey. My wife is Anastasia Grey. She is the person who was the target of these crimes. I am here because she is unable to be. Although the crimes never occured they still haunt her. She was pregnant with our twins at the time and the fear she has from the possibility of nearly loosing her and their lives has affected her.

As for myself every night since I found out what was to happen to my wife I have been unable to sleep. I am constantly getting up to check doors and windows. Checking to make sure my wife and kids are still alright and unharmed. I'm afraid to leave them alone for any period of time scared that something will happen to them in my absence.

I try to understand what would cause my own mother and brother to try and cause such destruction to my family. If the crimes would have been followed thru with my family would be in tatters.

Our son Alexander was only a year old at the time and my wife was six months pregnant with our twin daughters Hope and Faith. If you would have been successful with your plans my son would have grown up without his mother. My daughters would most likely not have survived to birth.

I want you to think about the impact of your choices. I hope that you take the time you spend in jail to become a better person. That you realize not everything is about you. That not everyone needs to make their choices to appease you. I want you to understand no matter what your reasons for your actions were they will not tear my family apart. We will continue on with our lives. I will continue to love and cherish my wife no matter of your approval. Our children will continue to thrive and understand that they should never allow someone else to dictate their lives.

Thank you your honor for allowing me to speak today." He folds the paper he had and places it in his pockets of his jeans and returns to his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. If there is no-one else I am ready to hand down my sentence." He looks around the room to see if anyone has anything to say and when there is no remarks he continues on.

"Mr. Grey please stand." I stand and button my suit jacket as does my lawyer.

"Mr. Grey it is the courts belief that if it had not been for your involvement in this circumstance it would have never went as far as it did. Your mother would have never had the funding to try and hire Detective Strect for the attempted murder of Anastasia Grey.

It is the court's decision that you be remanded to the Georgia State Department of Corrections for a period of eighty years. There will be a possibility of parole after a minimum of fifty years has been served."

With one last slam if his gavel he seals my fate.

EPOV

I watch as they place the handcuffs on Christian. As soon as the door closes after him I walk out the courtroom and then the courthouse. Ignoring the press and their cameras waiting to get a picture of the mighty Christian Grey be led if in handcuffs to his future home behind bars.

On the drive home I take the time to finally breathe.

When I pull up to the house I see my wife playing ball with AJ in the front yard with the girls watching nearby in their playpen.

Time to start enjoying life again.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The epi is up next.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

Prison is horrible. Since I have been in here I've not had one visitor. My days consist of working in the laundry room. It is so hot down there everyday I feel like I'm going to pass out.

I tried to appeal my sentence three times but it seemed useless so I gave up.

I'm still not able to believe that I'm rotting away in this hell hole while that whore lives her life. I pray to God everyday that her name ends up in the newspaper obituary section. It is all her fault that I am in this place. If she wouldn't have married Elliott he would have returned home and upheld the Grey name.

The counselor here asks me if I feel sorry for what I did. I tell her honestly I would do it all over again except this time I would make sure that the man I hire wasn't a undercover cop.

I'm only ten years into my sentence and I'm already sixty. There is a good chance that my life will come to an end behind these walls. There are days I wish when I wake up that I'm in my home in my beautiful home. That my family was together. Instead my husband married jis whore immediately after our divorce was finalized. My daughter is gone. My eldest son is in prison. And the only on to blame is Elliott for bring that whore into our lives.

CPOV

I always thought my life was figured out. I had successful business. All the money a man could ever want. I had the apartment in the sky. No-one could touch me. That all changed when I indulged my mother. How could I not though? She was my angel. She saved me and was the reason I became who I was. She saved me to be the man with no family, money, or future. In the end all I became was a convict who was the prison boyfriend of his cell mate.

CRPOV

The minute they arrested Grace and Christian I bolted. I cleared our accounts and took what ever I wanted. Even after Sara left I kept in contact as much as I could so I knew she and Robert moved to South Carolina. That was where I headed. Thankfully Sara took me back. We were married six months after the arrest. We welcomed our second child Rebecca a year later. We still reside in South Carolina. I no longer practice law due all the news regarding what they did. Now a days we run a souvenir shop near the beach. I don't make the money I did before but it's still a good living.

RPOV

I was raised that and eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth. No matter what the courts gave them n my eyes it will never be enough. They tried to kill my little girl. The same little girl that was almost taken from me before she took her first breath. Her mother was a one night stand when I was stationed in Puerto Rico. I found out that she was going to do a late term abortion. I made it there just in time. Ana was born two weeks later twelve weeks early. The woman was never heard from again after that day. I did what I had to dk then to protect my baby and I will do it again now. I just need to bide my time and wait to make sure no questions are asked and get rid of them one at a time. I have made it my mission to make sure they have left this world before I do.

EPOV

Life couldn't be better. Alexander is now twelve. He loves anything to do with cars, atv's, or motorcycles. There is no doubt he is my son. He looks like my clone even down to his sense of humor. He has his mother's heart though. He will stop doing something if he sees someone else needs help.

Hope and Faith are ten. They are identical twins who resemble their mother. God help me when they get older. Hope is a tomboy she wants to do anything and everything her brother does. Faith is our little diva she hates dirt and bugs.

Our youngest Zoey just turned two and is into everything. Yesterday she wanted to t as ke her nap in the dog box. She has my blond hair but her mother's beautiful brown eyes.

I was afraid that after the shit my mother and brother did my relationship with Ana would suffer. I was afraid that she would blame me for their actions. In the end she told me don't be stupid and then walked away to make dinner.

From that day we never spoke of them again. They became a blip on our radar and nothing else.

They may not have seen it or understood it but Ana was the best thing that ever happened to me. She made me feel loved. She gave me a reason to hope. Even now she is the only woman I see. When I look at her it takes my breath away how lucky I am that she chose to love me out of all the men in the world.

BPOV

When the trials came up I explained to Elliott that I didn't want to be there. I refused to allow them to take any more time away from my children. Instead I chose to stay at home with them. I had faith in the court system that justice would prevail. I'm not someone who holds grudges but even if they were released tomorrow I'd never be able to allow them into our lives. My children are carefree, loving, and sweet natured. There's no way that I would let their evil touch my kids.

How someone like Elliott was raised in that nightmare and able to walk away the man he is I'll never understand. They tried to break him and mold him into a person that he wasn't instead of embracing who he was.

I know it's wrong but I hope everyday that they both die in prison so my children never no about them. That they never know what they are capable of trying.

In the end all they proved was good guys do finish first. We are the ones with four amazing kids. A thriving business and beautiful home. Most of all we have an undying love for each other that through no matter the obstacle we prevailed.

A/N: I want to thank you all for your faith and beliefs in this story. I tried to cover everyone's view in the Epi and clos up some loose ends such as Ana's mother. Please keep an eye out for new stories coming soon. You guys rock !


End file.
